


I am Dating a Cop!

by MWH1503



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Sexual Content, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7840882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MWH1503/pseuds/MWH1503
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All in all, Nicole and Waverly finally have sex. Waverly loves the fact her crush is a cop and loves calling her officer when ever she can.<br/>If you were looking for some WayHaught fluff then please ready along :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So.. this idea just hit me like a few hours ago and I literally spent the last 2 hours writing the whole thing down. I love reading about cute moments shared between Nicole and Waverly so thought I would share some more with you guys. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. Should I continue writing more WayHaught? (This is my second work so still pretty nervous)

There is something about dating a person in uniform. Dating in it self is all about feeling mushy inside but when your date is in a uniform that holds power the mushiness is to another level. 

A couple of months had passed since Waverly and Nicole made their crush for each other known. A few stolen kisses an interrupted love session thanks to the late Willa Earp was all the lovebirds had shared. Unlike any other normal couple Nicole and Waverly were taking it slow not because they wanted to but because of the revenants, champagne drunk zombies and well the devil possession. After going through it all Nicole stayed, she knew Waverly in and out and nothing made her love the little one any less. 

Now a month after the crazy party, Purgatory was back to normal as if people had forgotten something crazy like zombies ever happened. Gus took back Shorty’s, Wynonna continued tracking revenants with the help of Doc and Dolls. Waverly helped Gus at Shorty’s training younger barmaids and managing the place. Nicole went from being a rookie officer to a senior deputy officer and an agent with the Black Badge Division. Things looked rather perfect for once in this small little crazy town. 

A new day rose and the sun settled its light in Waverly’s room. Since becoming a part of the Black Badge Division, Waverly and Wynonna forced Nicole to move in with them at the Earp Homestead. The homestead had become a safe house for them all. BBD had made accommodation for both Doc and Dolls in the grounds itself near the barn and Nicole had moved into Waverly’s bedroom that was just perfect for the two girls to share. 

As Waverly slowly opened her eyes to a new day she was warm and was nestled into Nicole’s arms. The sun made Nicole’s locks shine like fire and her face glow. A smile rose on Waverly’s face as she glanced at Nicole sleeping like a peaceful goddess. Making sure not to wake Nicole up she rolled to her side and sat on her bed placing her feet on the floor. After a good stretch and wide yawn she lifted herself of the bed and made her way to the bathroom. After a quick wash of the face and brush of the teeth Waverly was ready to wake her girlfriend for the day to come. 

She stood by Nicole’s side on the bed and admired her one last time before running her palm gently across Nicole’s forehead. 

“Time to wake up hunni” a small whisper left her lips. 

“Urrgg… no… can I not stay in bed all day?” Nicole sounded groggy and started to roll around not wanting to her open her eyes and start the day. 

“But waking up means you get to have a minty morning kiss followed by more minty kisses”

“Ooooo yes please” Nicole opened her eyes as a smile grew on a face, her dimples were in full view as she looked up at Waverly opening her arms asking the little one to nestle in. 

And without a second thought Waverly did so and got into her arms and was practically lying on top on Nicole. Waverly was light enough and Nicole didn’t mind the weight at all. She wrapped her hands tight around Waverly and buried her face in Waverly neck and hair. Taking her the fresh smell of mint and her shampoo, she kissed her girl behind the ear winning a quite sound of appreciation. 

Just as Nicole kissed Waverly, she kissed her back the same way, making the use of her palms to her lift herself a little, Waverly started a trail of kisses from Nicole’s ear to her neck to her chest. 

“Kiss me” merely a whisper, Nicole wanted Waverly lips on hers. 

“Get off the bed and I shall present you with not one but two” With that Waverly pushed herself off Nicole and the bed and started to walk towards the bathroom for a shower. 

“What? Wait… please… Waves…” The words barely helped Nicole as she pouted looking at her girl leave the room and shut the bathroom door. 

“Better get dressed then” speaking to herself she lifted her body off the bed, stretched, yawned and went towards the dresser to iron her uniform for the day. 

In another 30 minutes both the girls were up and showered in crispy clothes ready to start their day. As they walked down the stairs they saw Wynonna already awake sat on the breakfast table arranging all the food she picked up a few minutes ago from a bakery. 

“Oh My God Nonna are you sick?” Waverly was innocently concerned seeing her sister up and ready in the dawn of the day arranging food for the people of the homestead. 

“Of course not… I am more than just well” Wynonna greeted the girls with a huge grin.  
“Definitely calling in a doctor” Nicole was still staring at Wynonna with shock filled eyes as she tilted her mouth to whisper in Waverly’s ear. 

As everyone started to settle in the kitchen they were preparing to hear something from Wynonna and then it happened, 

“So…” Wynonna started

“There goes” Nicole whispered again

“I know how some people think I am crazy and don’t really care”

“I am sorry… some people?” Dolls spoke up

“Shut Up Dolls!” and Wynonna shut him down the same instance

“So… you know how some people think I am crazy and well rude… I want to change that and… I need you guys to help me out”

“Nonna… what have you done?” Waverly raised her eyebrows and looked at her big sister with concern

“Ah… well… I might have sneaked out of the house last night and gone to Shorty’s and popped open 2… 3… bottles of whiskey and then I may have broken into Nedley’s office and might have left him a note saying he should get rid of the sex sofa” As the words left her mouth her eyes looked at all the fallen jaws and widen eyes that looked at her in utter shock. 

“Wynonna! I am going to kill you“ Nicole was the first to open up. 

The rest were still in shock.

“Fuck! Nedley gets in by 11 we have time till then to sneak into his office and remove the note… Dolls, Doc and Waverly I need the three of you to distract the other officers while I go into his office. We clear?”

“Yes”

“Yes”

“Guess so”

All three started to calm down but were still in shock. Leaving Doc everyone had used that sofa over time for some quick you know what. So everyone was determined to get rid of any evidence that would put them on the spot.  
Wynonna jumped out of her chair and hugged Nicole leaving sloppy kisses on her cheek.

“Not getting off that easy” Nicole scrunched her face up and she started to get up from her chair. 

“Pack the food… we will need to eat something once we retrieve the note” Nicole was a woman on a mission, she picked her stetson and started to walk out of the house. 

Within minutes everyone was loaded in the car and hurried towards the station. It took them a good 20 minutes to take the note and dispose it without leaving any trace of anyone ever being in Nedley’s office. After completing the mission the gang walked every so innocently towards the BBD as if nothing happened. As Dolls entered the office and shut the door behind him, everyone took a huge a sigh of relief as they settled on their chairs and finally started to eat breakfast. With a loud smack on Wynonna’s arm Nicole warned her to never do anything so stupid ever again and everyone broke into a fit of laughter as they started to disperse to do their jobs and start their day. 

Hours had passed and everyone got busy with their day, Nicole was sat on the front desk as the new rookie officer was on leave. It was a quite day in Purgatory and she started to wonder what her girlfriend might be doing. She pulled her phone to text Waverly to realise a text was already awaiting her attention,

W: Hey, I am missing you. It’s a slow day. Did Nedley say or suspect anything? 

N: I was just thinking of you. Nope Nothing! We are the best :p

N: Also, super slow here too. Doc, Dolls and Wyn have left. I miss you. 

W: That we are! You might wonder what a crazy family have you got yourself into. 

N: A family that I love. That’s what matters <3

W: Can I ask you something?

N: Of course you can baby

W: So one of the barmaids was talking about her bf and how they finally did it. Does it bother you that we still haven’t taken the next step?  
N: Not at all! All I want is for you to be happy. It will happen when it is meant to happen ☺ 

“Will happen when it is meant to happen” Waverly read those words again and again. 

What exactly were they waiting for? They loved each other, fuck that, they were living in the same house together, sleeping on the same bed night after night. Over the months they had gone from stolen kisses to hands on naked skin but never had Nicole taken the next step. She worried if Waverly was ready for the next step. Nicole being Nicole did not want to force Waverly into anything as she was happy to take it slow. Waverly however wanted more, she loved the woman and wanted more and more, she wanted to make her happy, wanted to feel her. 

W: Can you meet outside Shorty’s? 

N: Sure, will be there in 5. Love you x

W: Can’t wait to see you ;) x 

Waverly quickly walked across the bar, informed the barmaids she was going out for a few minutes and was now standing at the door waiting for Nicole. In a few moments she saw her officer girlfriend walk with pride towards Shorty’s, her fingers rested on her belt as she took long strides down the road oblivious that she was being stalked by Waverly. 

Waverly couldn't get her eyes of Nicole, having a girlfriend was the best thing she could have ever asked for but for that girlfriend to be in a uniform was just sexy. She saw as Nicole greeted some old ladies and spoke to them with innocence and love. Over time she went from being an outsider to the officer everyone loved. Nicole was not only loved but had also become an office that a lot of people both men and women fancied. Every time some guy or girl flirted with Nicole, Waverly would give them the death stare. She did not mind being called jealous; I mean come on, when you have a girlfriend as hot as Nicole who is also armed you lock them in a room where only you have the key. 

“You are mine! Just mine! And I am going to make sure the entire fucking world knows that!” Waverly didn’t mind-looking weird as she spoke to herself and started walking towards Nicole who had just finished talking to the ladies. 

A huge smile that would make the sun rise even in the darkest of places was starting to form on Nicole’s face as she noticed Waverly walking towards her.  
“Hey baby” Nicole just spoke those words when Waverly placed her hands on Nicole’s neck and pulled her down for a kiss. The kiss went on and on and on and on, it was one of those kisses that would make you forget that a world existed around you. 

Nicole was surprised but loved how good it kissing her girlfriend out in the open on an afternoon felt. She hands left her belt and one hand tipped her stetson a little higher to make their kiss a little comfortable, her other hand made its way on Waverly's lower back pulling her closer.  
But that is when she realised, she in an officer and an officer on duty. It broke her heart to step back from the kiss but it had to be done. 

“Umm… babe… I am still on duty” Nicole whispered as her took a step back still holding onto the little one. 

“Does it look like I care?” Waverly’s words were filled with lust

“What’s gotten into you? Not that I am complaining” Nicole smirked

“Its just.. I think you look hot in this uniform of yours” 

“Is that so?”

“Hmm mm… super hot!” Waverly lips had a cheeky smile as she looked into her officer’s eyes. 

“I could arrest you for assaulting an officer you know?”

“Are going to handcuff me?

“That’s what you have to do to women who seem to be too brazen”

“Oh… arrest me then Officer Haught, because I am planning to be quite brazen with you”

They could feel their hearts racing; they were still standing real close as they whispered words to each other. Nicole kept looking at Waverly with surprise she couldn’t believe Waverly was being this open. Nicole was ready to wait for Waverly for as long as she wanted but then she thought fuck it, lets do this. 

“Do you still have a key to the room above Shorty’s” Nicole’s words were barely a whisper but they were filled with lust, love and concern. 

Without saying a word Waverly took Nicole’s hand and dragged her towards Shorty’s. 

“Handle the bar and don’t bother us unless someone is dying” Waverly ordered the barmaids without even looking at them. All the barmaids did were look at the two women dash their way up the stairs and smile. 

Waverly opened the door to one of the newly refurbished rooms and locked the door behind her. Nicole took a few steps towards the bed and turned around to look at Waverly who was still standing leaning her back on the closed door. They looked at each other breathing heavy for a few moments and as soon as Nicole removed her stetson and threw it on the dresser Waverly ran towards Nicole and jumped locking her legs around Nicole’s waist and her hands wrapped around her neck. Nicole held Waverly still and kissed her lips. The kiss was different, good different. It was full of lust and hunger for each other. They acted like hungry wolves that had been unleashed after years. Waverly kissed and bit Nicole on her neck, she could feel her heart beat hard and fast, she wanted more she wanted Nicole on her, more importantly she wanted Nicole in her. Nicole could feel the girl getting hungrier by the second, she carefully let Waverly back on her feet without breaking the kiss. Nicole’s hands were ready to rip Waverly out of her clothes, that’s when it hit her again, 

“Can I?... You know what fuck it!” Nicole spoke as she looked into Waverly eyes 

“Yeah… fuck it… “ Waverly whispered back and held her hands on top of her head. 

Nicole whipped Waverly’s shirt over her head and onto the floor. They kissed for another minute when Waverly started to unbutton Nicole’s uniform shirt. 

“Why so many buttons!” Waverly hissed at the buttons

Seeing Waverly getting so worked up made Nicole laugh. Within a few seconds her shirt was on the floor too. They looked at each other and went in for a kiss again. Nicole’s fingers were under Waverly’s strap and her fingers took a second more and unhooked the bra. Nicole took a second to capture the beauty in front of her; Waverly took that time to run her fingers behind Nicole’s back to unhook her bra too. 

“You are beautiful” Waverly words left her lips in awe of the woman standing in front of her

“Have you seen your self? I couldn’t be any more lucky” Nicole replied back and she took Waverly’s hand and walked her towards the bed making her lay on her back. 

It was finally happening, Nicole and Waverly were about to take the next step. Up till now they had only ever thought about it or dreamt about but here they were half naked about to go through with it. Nicole was standing in front of Waverly as she started to unhook her utility belt and place it on the floor safely. She got on top of Waverly and stated to kiss her neck making her way lower and lower with every kiss. Within seconds Waverly’s hands were in Nicole’s hair wanting her to go lower and lower she went. They could feel their skin on each other and when their nipples touched the women had goose bumps rip through their body. 

Nicole took Waverly’s nipple in her mouth and was placing warm and wet kisses. With every stroke she felt the nipple go harder and harder, Waverly’s moans started to grow as she felt Nicole’s teeth gently bite her nipple. Not wanting to leave the other nipple feel alone Nicole gave the same love while her fingers squeezed the already wet nipple. Waverly could feel her insides get wetter and desperate for love. She wanted Nicole between her legs fast and bad. 

“Nic…” Waverly whispered as she lifted Nicole’s head to look at her. It was as if her eyes were talking Nicole knew exactly what Waverly wanted and without any further thinking Nicole lifted herself and was standing near the bed. She bent down and unbuttoned Waverly’s jeans and with a few wiggles she pulled down both her jeans and underwear. 

Waverly was naked, like completely utterly naked. Nicole felt her heart skip a beat, Waverly got up and unbuttoned Nicole’s pants pulling them down just the way Nicole did a few moments ago. She placed her hands on Nicole’s naked waist and looked up to see Nicole looking down at her, they smiled. Waverly got on her back again and Nicole separated her legs as placed her self between Waverly’s legs. A few kisses later Nicole’s fingers touched Waverly clit that was drowned in wetness. 

“Wave! Gosh… you are so wet” Nicole could barely form words

“That’s what you do to me… now you can feel it” Waverly words were pure. 

“I want you Nicole, I want you bad”

Nicole’s fingers answered Waverly request as they made their way inside her. Quickly they built a rhythm and Waverly hips were working their way, every push deepened their love. Waverly was ready to cum when her thigh lifted higher and settled perfect on Nicole’s wetness. Waverly's eyes shot open when she felt how wet Nicole was, she wanted to feel her more. Without wasting any time Waverly’s fingers found their way and were inside Nicole winning a pleasure filled moan. They both found a rhythm as their fingers thrusted in and out of each other. They were both close to reaching their peak when Nicole decided she wanted a little more of Waverly. She lifted herself leaving a confused Waverly, pulling her towards the edge of the bed and she went down on her knees. Waverly eyes widened when she realised where this was going, Nicole’s finger opened Waverly so her clit was ready for taking, 

“Oh fuck… Nic! Ohh jeez this feels.. good” Words barely left Waverly mouth when she felt warmth on her centre. 

Her hands were holding Nicole’s head in place and Nicole’s tongue was doing some magic that Waverly couldn’t understand but loved it. With quick strokes to the clit Nicole licked her flat before entering her warm centre. Waverly grabbed a pillow and stuffed her face inside it as she muffled her loud moans. Nicole’s tongue was fucking Waverly and she was going insane. Nicole got her attention back to her clit and with a few more strokes Waverly came hard and good. Nicole wiped her mouth and made her way up to find her girlfriend somewhere beneath the pillow. 

“You still there?” Nicole was breathless, sweaty and well… happy

Waverly lifted the pillow off her face and placed it aside, he eyes were open wide and her face was red and sweaty. 

“Bloody hell officer…” Waverly could barely talk, she was breathing heavy and was still suffering from the aftershock of her orgasm. 

“Where have you been all my life? If this is what sex with you is then I am in for like ever and ever” Nicole couldn’t stop but laugh at the words coming out of Waverly mouth

She leaned down and gave her a quick kiss, Waverly enjoyed the taste of herself on Nicole’s lips. It was one of those good weird feeling that felt just right. 

“I should get back to work” Nicole finally realised that it was mid afternoon and she had a duty to do. 

“What are you going to tell the others if they ask?” 

“I was helping a woman is distress” Nicole smirked as she got herself out of bed giving her hand to Waverly to help her out of bed too. 

“Nic?”  
“Yes” 

“I didn’t get a chance to… you know” Waverly pointed at Nicole 

“Well… I am sure we can find a way to have some fun before we sleep tonight” Nicole winked as she started to get dressed. 

“Nic”

“Yes?”

“I love you”

“I love you too baby”

Waverly got her toes and kissed Nicole once last time

“My officer” She whispered the words as her lips left Nicole’s to a smile. 

The girls got dressed and cleaned up before heading downstairs acting cool and calm as if nothing happened. With a quick smile and tip of her stetson Nicole left Shorty’s feeling rather full of life eager to spending her future nights with Waverly. A few hours later, Waverly’s phone buzzed, it was Nicole

N: I can’t stop thinking about you! <3

W: You have no clue how hard it is to walk around ;)

N: That bad huh?

W: Not complaining, worth every second. 

W: You will be feeling the same in a few hours ;)

N: Cannot wait! I love you Waves.

W: Love you too Officer Unicorn :D

N: Officer whaaaaat? You Earps are going to spoil my name lol 

W: Well, you did show me your magic today.

N: Ha Ha! You make me happy. I will pick you up in a few, see you soon baby xxx

W: And you complete me <3


	2. Chapter 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a fight at Shorty's and of course the cops are called and of course one such cop happens to be the charming Officer Haught. 
> 
> Just more of Wayhaught fluff because why not!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys asked for it and here it is! Hope you enjoy reading it :)

N: I can’t stop thinking about you! <3

W: You have no clue how hard it is to walk around ;)

N: That bad huh?

W: Not complaining, worth every second. 

W: You will be feeling the same in a few hours ;)

N: Cannot wait! I love you Waves.

W: Love you too Officer Unicorn :D

N: Officer whaaaaat? You Earps are going to spoil my name lol 

W: Well, you did show me your magic today.

N: Ha Ha! You make me happy. I will pick you up in a few, see you soon baby xxx

W: And you complete me <3  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You complete me” Nicole reread those words from her phone, she couldn’t help but blush as she put the phone back in her pocket. A couple of hours passed and both Waverly and Nicole got busy into doing their jobs. As the sun set over Purgatory, Shorty’s started to get louder as the locals started pouring in. Even though they had appointed a few extra barmaids, Waverly helped them during busy hours. The locals loved Waverly; she was the girl who always welcomed them with a smile that would warm their heart. Some however, looked at her as a piece of meat, she was hot no doubt but there were those sleazy cowboys who just wanted her for a good time. 

A bunch of such dickheads started a brawl debating on who would take Waverly home tonight. Now we all know drinks and sleazy men are never a good combination. Shorty’s was used to brawls and they were usually taken care of behind the doors, this one however, was getting rougher by the second. Glasses were being smashed on the floor; punches were flying in the air, the fight even made someone as experienced as Waverly gulp in worry.

“Call it in” Waverly told one of the barmaids as she saw the brawl grow out of control. She was worried about herself but also the staff and the other locals who had just come in for a quite drink. 

Over at the station, Nicole was minding the front desk and was going though some paperwork when the radio crackled. 

“Assistance needed at Shorty’s” The lady on the other side of the radio filled the station in with details and information. 

“Waverly!” 

Nicole’s head flung towards the radio as she whispered Waverly’s name, within no time she called it in and was on her feet. Grabbing her stetson from the stand she practically ran towards her cruiser. Other officers joined in and they all drove towards Shorty’s. Loud smashes of glass being broken and continuous use of swear words could be heard as they closed in. Being the senior most officer, Nicole gave the other officers a quick 1 on 1 so as to what needed to be done once they entered the bar. After receiving a nod of agreement from the officers, Nicole turned around to face the door; she took in a deep breath and pushed the doors open. 

Waverly was standing behind the bar with the barmaids along with some locals who were simply terrified. She was watching the whole scene in front of her unfold and was wondering what her next step should be. Just then, she looked up and saw Nicole open the door in front of her. Nicole looked different, she had a serious face on, and she looked like an officer on duty and not an officer who some hours ago had practically risked her job to have sex. Seeing Nicole there made Waverly feel safe, she knew Nicole would never let the men hurt her. 

Nicole quickly analysed the scene in front of her and ordered her officers to break into groups and spilt the men who were fighting. She looked around the bar to find Waverly and found her standing behind the bar safe and sound a little terrified but safe. Nicole let out a breath of relief knowing that her girl was ok and walked down the stairs in order to break the fight. It took a couple of minutes for everyone to calm down and separate. The physical fight had ended but the verbal fight did not stop, the men were still shouting from one end to the other. Nicole stood tall and strong in between them and told them to shut up or she would have them all arrested and put behind bars. 

“What is the reason behind all this?” Nicole looked at one of the men and waited for an answer. 

“Waverly” after an awkward moment of silence one man spoke up. 

“I am sorry what?” Nicole furrowed her brows and turned around to look at the man who had answered. 

“We were “discussing” on who would have Waverly tonight” he spoke with no consideration or remorse with a sleazy grin 

“You what?” Nicole took an intimidating step closer to the man; she couldn’t believe the words she had just heard. 

“Hm… considering that douche there is handcuffed I guess that hot piece of ass belongs to me tonight” the man nodded to the other man he started a fight with and then turned his head to face Waverly with a dirty grin showing his blackened teeth. 

The second he uttered the last word Nicole relentlessly clenched her hand into a fist and punched the man in front of her with full force knocking him off balance and onto the floor. With a loud gasp the other locals behind the bar started howling and clapping and Waverly well Waverly’s brows were shot up and her mouth had fallen. She couldn’t believe Nicole did what she did. 

“Waver… Miss Earp does not belong to anyone nor does any woman in Purgatory” Nicole’s words were stern and full of authority as she looked at the man she punched and then to the other men who were involved in the fight. She gestured to the officers to start clearing off the scene and arresting the culprits. 

“Wow, Officer Haught is something huh?” one of the barmaids opened up, all eyes were still on the Officer of the moment. 

“That… she is” Waverly managed to let out a few words as her lips curled into a smile, her eyes not leaving their sight from her officer. 

Nicole walked towards the bar greeting all the locals who were telling her how good she was and how proud she made them feel. Her eyes however kept darting towards Waverly who was still standing shell-shocked with a half smile on her face. As Nicole made her way to the bar she tipped her stetson at the barmaids and then at Waverly. 

“Are you feeling alright, Miss Earp?” Nicole had her cop mode on but couldn’t for the life of her stop the smile that was curling on her lips. 

“Hmm? Yes… yes I am! Thank you very much Ni.. Officer Haught. Thank you” Waverly’s smile had turned into a full-fledged blush.   
“That was quite a scene Officer Haught, that man was pretty scary and dangerous” one of the barmaids who was standing next to Waverly still mesmerised by Nicole spoke in a flirtatious tone. 

“Well, I am a cop after all… I go where the danger is” Nicole didn’t hold back, her words were full of charm and pride. 

The three women let out a sigh falling for Nicole’s charm, that’s when Waverly realised 1) she wasn’t alone 2) the barmaids were flirting with Nicole. 

“Don’t you two have some picking up to do?” Waverly’s eyes didn’t leave Nicole as she ordered the barmaids to start cleaning up the smashed glasses from the floor. 

“God that was sexy” realising she was now alone with Nicole, Waverly whispered as she bit her lower lip trying her best not to smile but was failing miserably. 

“Can you stop biting your lip like that? It’s kinda turning me on,” Nicole whispered back leaning over the bar a little closer to Waverly. 

“Oh is it now?” Waverly’s lustful eyes were set on Nicole as she bit her lower lip again. Nicole’s eyes were watching Waverly lips when 

“We are clear Officer Haught” one of the officers interrupted them. 

“Uh… yes… good… lets move out” Nicole acted cool as she turned around to face the officer who tipped his stetson and started walking towards the door. Waverly however, let out a giggle, she loved how Nicole wanted to be naughty but also serious as she was on duty. 

“How about we continue this later?” 

“Hmm…mmm” was all Waverly could let out. 

“I mean it” Nicole smiled as she looked back at Waverly over her shoulder tipping her stetson as she made her way out of Shorty’s. 

Back at the station time flew like no ones business, making notes of the incident at Shorty’s and completing all the paperwork Nicole lost track of time. She only realised it was late when she noticed Waverly walk into the station looking tired hiding a big yawn behind her hand. 

“I was coming to pick you, you shouldn’t have walked here!” Nicole jumped out of her seat taking long strides towards Waverly. 

“Well we cleaned Shorty’s and then people went home, I waited for 20 minutes but then thought you maybe busy so walked myself here” Waverly hugged Nicole placing her head on her chest taking a deep breath registering the officers scent. 

“Oh shit! Baby I am so sorry, I got so lost in all the paperwork”

“It’s ok, good thing I love you huh?” 

“Yup! Right lets take you home, I am nearly done here” 

Within minutes Nicole wrapped all the files and placed them in the drawers they belonged, grabbed her keys and stetson took Waverly’s hand in her hand and walked towards her car. 

“Can we go to your old place instead?” Waverly looked at Nicole as they settled in the car buckling into their seats. 

“Sure we can” Nicole smiled back gently placing her hand on Waverly’s knee. 

Nicole’s apartment wasn’t far from the station, within minutes they were already out of the car and were walking towards Nicole’s door. Since Nicole had moved into the Earp Homestead she barely ever came round to the apartment. She would come over once a week to collect mail and to clean the apartment if she ever wanted to just crash. Her job as a senior officer had entitled her to the apartment so she didn’t mind keeping it even after practically moving out. 

Waverly walked in and sat on one of the sofa chairs, her eyes darted towards Nicole as they followed her every move. She noticed how Nicole unbuttoned her utility belt and placed it carefully on the table, how she removed the gun from her belt and placed it safely on the side. Next she saw her lifting her stetson and hanging it on top of the coat hanger, she then made her way towards the sofa sitting down so she could unlace her shoes and then got up to place them in the right place. As Nicole turned back she noticed she had an audience who seemed quite happy seeing Nicole do her routine.

“What are you looking at?”

“Just you being you”

“Well that smile on your face says you seem to like what you see”

“Like? You kidding! I love what I see”

“Is that so Miss Earp?”

“YuuuP, come here” Waverly gestured Nicole to sit on her lap and Nicole obliged. Nicole sat her self onto Waverly’s thighs and let her legs drop over the side of the sofa chair. Waverly placed her hand on Nicole’s lower back keeping her in place, she held Nicole in a bridal way on the chair. 

“You know what I loved the most?”

“What?”

“The way you punched that shit ticket to the ground”

“Ah that, I shouldn’t have done it but his words made me so angry”

“Will you get in trouble for punching him?”

“Lets hope not, I mean people know that we are together so the punch may look like a personal attack but it shouldn’t be that bad”

“Well… I thought it was pretty darn sexy” Waverly bit her lip

“Did you now? I hadn’t noticed” Nicole let out her classic grin running her thumb over Waverly’s cheek. 

“I owe you for that” Waverly voice was nearly a whisper, she loved how good she felt knowing that she was dating Nicole and the fact she was a cop. 

“I was just doing my duty as an officer of the law… but you do owe me” Nicole leaned down smiling as she spoke kissing Waverly on her neck. 

At the contact of Nicole’s lips on her neck, Waverly’s eyes closed and her head fell back relishing every second of the soft pecks. Nicole scooted in closer to Waverly cupping her face with her right hand while kissing her neck and ear on her left. 

“Hmm… you feel so good” Waverly whispered sweet words in Nicole ear. She could feel the hair on her hands stand, as the kisses were electrifying through her body. When Nicole bit her ear she let out soft moans, she knew Nicole loved her moans because the officer’s heart started beating faster. 

“Waverly? Why am I sat on your lap?”

“Will you let me take care of you?” Waverly eyes were filled with innocence 

Nicole just nodded and cupped Waverly’s face with both her hands and kissed her lips. Waverly hands grabbed hold of Nicole pulling her more in the kiss. With passing minutes their kiss grew stronger and their lungs felt breathless. Waverly wanted to feel Nicole’s skin but with her shirt being tucked in her trouser Waverly was failing miserable which was only getting her agitated. 

“Get up” Waverly let out words between the kisses and Nicole like a very obedient child jumped off of Waverly and stood in front of her looking down at her with puppy eyes.

“I am sorry did I hurt you?” Nicole was dazed and confused 

“No you silly, I just want… you out of your clothes” Waverly looked at Nicole who was now licking her lips blushing. 

Waverly was still sitting on the chair, she moved a little closer to the edge of the chair so she could hook her fingers on Nicole belt loops. Pulling Nicole closer to herself Waverly unbuckled the belt and her fingers unbuttoned her uniform trousers. 

“You look good from down here” Waverly couldn’t help but giggle blush fully looking up at Nicole. Nicole joined in on the giggle nodding her head sideways as her fingers playfully tucked themselves in Waverly’s hair. With a few wiggles Waverly managed to get rid of Nicole’s trousers. 

“This would only be fair if you were…” Nicole lifted Waverly off the chair and started taking out the shorter girls clothes. 

“Naked” the word was a near whisper as Nicole’s eyes darted Waverly topless body 

A few minutes of kissing and the girls were now standing naked in Nicole’s living room. Nicole tried to take a step forward so she could sit on the chair and have Waverly sit on her lap when

“Oh no no Officer Haught… I have to repay you remember?” Waverly took a step back and sat on the chair while pulling Nicole to sit on her lap with her legs on either side of Waverly’s thighs. 

Nicole loved how confident Waverly seemed she was happy to do whatever the little one told her. A gasp left Waverly lips as she felt Nicole wetness on herself, she leaned forward and kissed her officer passionately and her tongue darted inside Nicole’s mouth. The kiss grew heated and in a few minutes Waverly lips had found Nicole’s nipple. She sucked on the right nipple while her fingers played with the other. Nicole’s head had fallen backwards as she pushed her chest out closer to Waverly. With every stroke of Waverly’s tongue on her nipple, Nicole’s moans grew louder. Waverly could feel herself getting wetter by the second as she heard soft moans, she switched between the nipples making sure they each got equal attention. Waverly used her teeth and gently bit Nicole’s left nipple earing a loud gasp and a pleasure moan, Nicole’s nails were leaving trails on Waverly’s back and even though they hurt ever so slightly she loved it. 

Nicole’s hands made their way to cup Waverly’s breasts but Waverly didn’t let them.

“What? Whyyyyyyyy….” Nicole gave her best shot of puppy eyes but they weren’t seem to be working. 

“Keep your hands to yourself Officer Haught or… I will have to handcuff you” 

“Is that so? Okay then Miss Earp I am all yours” Nicole was happy to see where the night was going to take her but most importantly she was happy to let her guard down with Waverly. She trusted her. 

Waverly’s hands were un-braiding Nicole’s hair, once her hair was let down Waverly’s hand was tangled in red locks pulling Nicole in for another kiss. Her other hand was making its way down Nicole’s well-toned body feeling every muscle and abs. 

“You are so fit… why did I not meet you before?”

“Well… we would have been underage and stupid” the thought of a younger Nicole made Waverly giggle. 

“You are right… I think I like you better all grown up… hot… with a sexy body” Waverly spoke between kisses

“Like?” Nicole raised an eyebrow breaking the kiss

“I also said hot and sexy and body… I love it” Waverly could help but blush ducking her head in Nicole neck 

“Kiss me”

And Waverly rightly followed, their kisses were hot and the warmth of their naked bodies was making them sweat. Waverly’s hand that had stopped at Nicole’s abs continued its journey to its rightful place. 

“Ah… Wave!” Nicole moaned into the kiss as she felt Waverly’s finger touch her throbbing clit.

“Oh God Nic… you feel so good” Waverly couldn’t believe that she would ever say this to a woman. She loved how Nicole felt on her fingers, so vulnerable, so wet, and so warm. 

She started slow, her index finger making circles on Nicole’s clit. Every circle got faster and harder and so did Nicole’s moans. Nicole’s body was twitching and bucking with every move on her clit, she knew she would come any moment and after a few more minutes she came but Waverly wasn’t done there. 

Waverly moved her hand lower and entered Nicole one finger at a time as Nicole kept whispering ‘more’ indicating she wanted more of Waverly inside her. She stopped when she had four fingers inside Nicole and her thumb on Nicole’s clit. 

“Ride me” were all the words Waverly could manage to speak

Nicole’s hips moved forwards and backwards and forwards, she placed her one hand on the backrest of the chair and the other on Waverly’s shoulder bringing herself forward to rest her head in the crook of Waverly’s neck. Once settled in a position that worked perfectly, Nicole lifted her hips up and down increasing the pace every second. 

“Oh… Wave…. Fuck… me!” Nicole was kissing and biting Waverly’s neck. Waverly flicked her thumb sideways rubbing into Nicole’s sensitive clit while she rode Waverly fingers. Nicole’s moans were building up when finally after another few minutes she let out a loud moan and her body twitched again as she came for the second time.

Waverly’s fingers were still inside Nicole as she let Nicole go through the aftershocks of her orgasm. Both women were breathless and sweaty; Waverly’s free hand was holding Nicole in place while she left small kisses on her shoulder. 

“Nic?”

“Hmm?”

“I want…can I… I mean… can I… go down on you?”   
Nicole’s lifted her head to see Waverly in the eye. She couldn’t for the life of her believe that the woman still wanted more and that she felt so confident. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Well, when I see something I like, I don’t like to wait” Waverly face was plastered with a grin trying her best to not laugh out loud. 

“Waverly! You little minx!”

“Shh, get up and let me fuck you… again” Waverly voice was low and full of lust. 

She got her fingers out of Nicole as Nicole stood up from Waverly’s lap. Waverly followed Nicole and stood from the chair, turning around to place Nicole on the chair and getting down on her knees. Once on her knees she slid her hands under Nicole’s thighs pulling her to edge of the chair. She opened Nicole’s legs wide placing them on either sides of the chair. Nicole closed her eyes and titled her head backwards when, 

“Oh fuck… Wave!” she felt Waverly’s tongue give her wet throbbing clit a good lick. Nicole’s hands made their way down tangling into Waverly’s hair in order to hold her head in place. Waverly’s tongue was uncontrollable; her tongue made circles around Nicole’s clit followed by sliding it right and left over her hard yet sensitive clit. Just as Nicole was going to come for the third time Waverly moved lower pushing her tongue inside Nicole,

“Fuuuuuuuuckkkkkk!” earing the loudest moan in the planet that make Waverly smile and feel rather proud of herself. Nicole was breathing hard and heavy and Waverly made sure she made her woman ease into another orgasm and she did so. As she lifted herself wiping her mouth with the back of her hand she saw a rather tired out of breath officer who couldn’t for the life of her stop smiling. 

“Baby… If this is how sex with you is, I am marrying you” Nicole’s words made Waverly giggle

“Aren’t you moving fast Officer?”

“Well, when I see something I like…” 

“I don’t like to wait” Waverly interrupted completing the sentence as she lifted her herself to snuggle into Nicole’s sweaty and warm body on the little space on the armchair.  
Both Nicole and Waverly shared a few kisses and enjoyed the company when, 

“Could we one day do it in your cop car?” Waverly words made Nicole’s eyebrows rise as she looked at Waverly’s naughty grin. 

“I guess it could be arranged”

“Really? Like really really?”

“Absolutely yes Miss Earp”

“Could we also have handcuffs?” Waverly’s grin stretched from ear to ear

“Oh Wave, you are something” Nicole kissed Waverly’s forehead

“I love dating you Officer Haught, just make sure you are always wearing a bulletproof vest” 

“Ha Ha Ha! I love you Wave”

“I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? Should I continue writing more WayHaught? maybe this time in the cop car? Let me know :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wayhaught cop car, need i say more?

Waking up, Waverly looked around the room with half open eyes. The window was left slightly open to let the winter winds breeze in. The curtains were swaying, the sun perking its way through. A family picture was placed on the bedside table where a little Nicole was sat on her fathers shoulder with a huge grin and just 5 front teeth. A smile made its way to Waverly’s lips, as she looked at the family picture. In the picture, Nicole looked so happy, her entire family looked happy, something Waverly had always missed in her childhood. Turning her head from the picture a grown up Nicole was sleeping beside her. Her hair wild on the pillow, her mouth slightly open, eyes shut, her chest fell and rose, her breath stable. Waverly had never felt so much comfort in her entire life like the comfort she felt at this right moment. She had Wynonna, Gus and till death had Nicole. 

“Till death” whispered Waverly as she pushed herself closer to Nicole to cuddle in her warm body.   
As if it was a ritual Nicole wrapped her arm around Waverly securing her in an embrace and placed a kiss on her temple. Waverly’s mind started thinking, Nicole was a deputy in line to be sheriff/BBD agent, I am a BBD counsellor/totally amazeballs, we fight demons together, make breakfast together, laugh together and the sex..is just… puuurfect! 

“You are perfect” another whisper left Waverly’s lips as she kissed Nicole on her cheek and closed her eyes.

“I know” a groggy voice spoke.

Waverly opened her eyes in a shot to see Nicole smiling back at her looking sleepy. 

“You were not meant to hear that… you were meant to be sleeping” said Waverly. 

“Well… I like hearing about myself” and those words earned Nicole a bump of Waverly’s fist and they both started laughing as Waverly nodded her head sideways. 

“I should get up… have to get to work” said Nicole

“5 more minutes?” questioned Waverly

“Can be arranged” words left her mouth and dimples took their place on her cheek. 

“Wave?”

“Yes?”

“I am lazy to get up and brush my teeth… can I kiss you anyway?” inquired Nicole innocently

“After all this time, you still ask me that? Oh.. Officer you can kiss me whenever and however” responded Waverly

“I just like being sur…” Nicole was interrupted as soft lips made contact with hers. Waverly’s hand reached the back of Nicole’s neck and pulled her deeper into the kiss. 

“I love kissing you… it’s the best part of my day” Waverly finally broke the long kiss. 

“Is that so?” a little breathless Nicole questioned

“Yup! I could kiss you all my life” words left Waverly’s mouth before she could think about them. 

Nicole’s eyes widened and her eyebrows lifted higher. Did she just hear what she thinks she heard? Not that it surprised her; they had been together for a couple of years and had been living together at the homestead for a long time. The only question in her mind was, are they ready… well more like was Waverly ready?

Waverly on the other hand was in shock, she looked as Nicole raised her eyebrows and wondered. Most of her life she thought of marrying Champ urrg! Now that she thinks about it. Was she ready to marry? She knew she wanted to marry Nicole but was that time now? When it suddenly hit her. OMG I want to marry Nicole!!!!!! And I just blurted it out, I am such an idiot,

“By life… I meant….” Waverly started to blabber hoping to dismiss the current thought but was interrupted as Nicole moved on top of her and kissed her. 

It felt as if their lips were connected for dear life, they kissed passionately hands moving under shirts, the duvet long lost on the floor. Bodies were being lifted off the bed so that the shirts could be out of the way. Nicole’s lips trailed their way from lips to Waverly’s neck to her collarbone to her nipple earning a sound of approval as her teeth gently bit it. 

“I. Have. To. Go. To. Work” Nicole lips left kisses from Waverly’s chest to her lips has she spoke each word. 

“Nooooooooooooo” moaned Waverly, her lips turning to a pout.

Nicole lifted herself off the bed and walked towards the bathroom to get ready for work. 

“Hey!!!! Don’t leave me like this…. Nic… puhleseeee” Waverly pleaded

“Nope, just a quickie will have to do” with a huge grin and a wink Nicole picked her ironed uniform and shut the door of the bathroom behind her leaving a frustrated Waverly in bed. 

By the time Nicole showered and got ready to leave, Waverly had gone back to sleep. A quick kiss on the forehead and Nicole was out of the house and in her cruiser. Waverly wasn’t needed at the station till noon and considering it was only 6am she was happy to spend some more time in bed. 

Back at the station, work had engulfed Nicole, juggling between the sheriff’s office and the BBD was challenging. She was sat at her desk surrounded with paperwork when her phone buzzed. Looking down at her phone made Nicole smile; it wasn’t a text from Waverly but a location sent by Wynonna. A location meant, Wynonna, was in a situation and needed rescue. Nicole was up on her feet in a jiffy as fieldwork was more her thing than paperwork, a quick round to Dolls power cabin and Nicole was ready to fight an army. Reaching at the location sent by Wynonna, Nicole saw a cabin and could hear muffled voices coming from behind it. She made her way up a small hill that would give her a good view at the commotion behind the cabin without being noticed. 

As she reached the top, she dropped down on her knees and opened a long black case. Out came a massive sniper rifle, Nicole had a keen eye and had trained hard to become the finest sniper the BBD had ever seen. She set her sniper firmly on ground and lay herself on her chest adjusting herself in a comfortable position. Looking through the scope she saw 5 revenants in a circle with guns all aiming towards Wynonna who was in the centre of the circle. Nicole decided on a pattern and locked her sight on the targets. Her plan was to shoot each revenant making sure Wynonna was safe giving her a window to kill the revenants. Within seconds of Nicole pulling the trigger the revenants fell to the ground and were later succumbed by it when Wynonna pulled the trigger of her Peacemaker. Lifting her head from the scope, Nicole smirked at her rather awesomeness and lifted herself to pack up and meet Wynonna on lower ground.   
“Haughtshot!” yelled Wynonna as she high-fived Nicole. 

“You are welcome,” replied Nicole with a proud grin. 

As surprises come, the next thing Nicole felt was Wynonna engulfing her in a hug. Now Wynonna was not the most emotional person but she had her days. Shocked as Nicole was, she wrapped her arms around the elder Earp. 

“Hey… I got you,” whispered Nicole as she held Wynonna close. 

“No wonder Waverly fell for you, you are something HaughtStuff” Wynonna lifted her head as she looked at Nicole. 

“I will punch you if you try to kiss me” said Nicole as she smirked. Wynonna laughed as she left the embrace and started to walk towards Nicole’s car. 

“Soo.. why were you here without a vehicle, Dolls or Doc?” questioned Nicole as she drove towards the city.

“Waverly researched about this revenant, found out she was a real wacko who would hunt men in a group… when I read more about her, something felt wrong. I didn’t want to risk loosing them,” said Wynonna.

“Okay…. What about a vehicle?” Nicole glanced over her side as she asked. 

“Oh! I did get one… its currently in the lake…. somewhere”, said Wynonna as she pointed to a lake from the window. She turned her head around to see Nicole looking at her with an emotion she couldn’t quite explain.

Nicole thought the best of it and let her further questions slide. It was lunchtime by the time they got back into the station. Waverly, Doc and Dolls were sat in the BBD office unaware of Wynonna’s tactics but had piled up questions for Wynonna’s impromptu behaviour. As the door opened, Nicole was the first to enter, she could see questions lingering on the lips of the three and quickly asked them to skip before Wynonna entered. The gang sat round for hours researching and planning their next attack. Nicole and Waverly were sat opposite while the others were sat around them. Random smiles were passed between the lovers when they would look at each other, Nicole knew she left Waverly wanting for more in the morning and she had plans to make sure her girlfriend got some by the end of the day. 

“To catch a mighty creature like this we need some kind of a… trap,” said Doc as he raised his head from the book. 

“Trap, something unexpected, something this shit revenant would never think of” said Wynonna 

“I shall check the storeroom, I am sure there is equipment there to help us build the trap” Dolls got up from his chair and started to walk towards the door, Wynonna and Doc followed his lead. 

“Lets strap on!” yowled Doc as he got up from his chair

“What now?” inquired Wynonna

“You know… strap on… buckle up?” said Doc with hand gestures trying to explain what he meant. 

“Oh Doc, move on with the century why don’t you” Wynonna patted Doc on the back and they followed Dolls out of the office. 

Nicole was watching the conversation between Wynonna and Doc with amusement right until she turned her head around to face Waverly. Waverly had her eyes stuck on Nicole from the time Doc used the words strap on. One look into Waverly’s eyes and Nicole knew exactly what was going on in the younger Earp’s head. Waverly eyes were full of lust and before she could jump over the table and kiss Nicole senseless she got up and started to clear her table. 

“I better get to Shorty’s, my shift starts soon” Waverly continued clearing her table as she spoke to Nicole. 

“Okay… you finish at 10?” questioned Nicole as she followed Waverly’s action of clearing the table. 

“Yup, you finish at 11 right?” responded Waverly as she looked up at Nicole. 

“Yes, don’t wait up for me, I will see you at the homestead okay?” 

“Okay” responded Waverly, by now they are both cleared the table and had walked towards the door. Waverly lifted herself to get closer to the officer and kissed her goodbye. 

“Hmmm, I can never have enough of these” said Nicole as they finally stopped kissing. 

Nicole was scheduled to patrol the streets before ending her shift. It was 9pm by the time Nicole finished up her paperwork and walked out to start her patrol. A huge yawn made its way even before Nicole got a chance to start her cruiser. 

"Definitely need coffee" murmured Nicole. 

A short drive later she was at Shortys, the bar was buzzing with music and chatty locals. Standing at the doorway watching Waverly chat with the locals with a huge smile made memories flood back as she remembered the first time she met the younger Earp. Who knew then that she would get a chance to be with Waverly for years to come. Shaking her head from the memories Nicole walked down the few stairs towards the bar. The locals started greeting Nicole as she made her way, even though she greeted every local back her eyes were stuck at Waverly. 

"Officer" greeted Waverly with a smile that was reserved just for Nicole to see. Waverly knew that living in Purgatory as an outsider was difficult, living as a woman officer was even harder. She was proud that Nicole had managed to make everyone love and respect her. 

"Miss Earp" Greeted Nicole as she tipped her stetson before removing it and placing it on the bar. 

"Could I have a large cappuccino to go?" 

"This time you certainly can" Waverly winked at Nicole and turned around towards the machine. 

"Here you go" 

"Thank you baby" Nicole leaned over the bar and kissed Waverly that resulted in a woop from the locals. With the locals cheering, both Nicole and Waverly blushingly laughed as they stepped away.  
Nicole turned on her heel wore her sterson and made a dash for the door before her cheeks burned from shyness and Waverly turned around to clean a few glasses. 

Nicole's patrol was quite, she was filling up her notes about the few tickets she gave when a car zoomed past her. She lifted her head in a jif, started the siren and quickly followed the fast vehicle. Hearing the blaring sitens the vehical started to slow down and eventually stopped at the side of the road. It was a red jeep and Nicole definitely knew an owner of such a jeep. 

"Licence and registeration" Nicole said with a stern voice

"Ermm its me babe" Waverly turned round to face Nicole who didnt look like her chirpy self. 

"License and registeration, Miss Earp" replied Nicole sounding even more stern

"Could I lure with something even better" smiled Waverly 

"Are you trying to bribe an officer Miss Earp?" 

"What? No!!" Said Waverly when she realised Nicole was dead serious 

"Step out of your car Miss Earp, face the vehicle and place your hands behind your head" 

"Are you serious?" truth be told Waverly did get a little worried when she realised that Nicole wasnt budging. She did as she was asked, stepped out, faced the vehical and placed her hands on the back of her head. 

"Are you arresting me? What the hell?" questioned Waverly as Nicole handcuffed her. Without a word Nicole walked Waverly to her cruiser opened the back door and put her in. Closing the door she walked towards the jeep took the keys and locked it. Back in the cruiser, Waverly was sat confused she had never been arrested forget being handcuffed sat in the back of a cop car by her own girlfriend. Nicole started the cruiser and drove for a few minutes before stopping.

Waverly looked around, it was pitch black and the place was quite with no sole to be seen around. Her attention was broken when Nicole opened the back door and entered. 

"What is happening?" Questioned Waverly with a serious look of concern. 

"Well Miss Earp, you seem to be quite a rebel in Purgatory"

"What have I done?"

"Trying to seduce an officer, attacking an officer in public with a kiss and driving with extreme speed to get attention" Nicole's voice was low, if Waverly could speak she would say it was pretty sexy. 

"I..." before Waverly could say anything Nicole closed the gap between them and kissed her. 

"Forgot to mention, you may not say anything" and with that said, Nicole continued kissing Waverly. 

Within minutes kisses turned into gentle bites on the ears. Nicole had pulled Waverly on top of her, she was now sitting on Nicoles lap with her hands still handcuffed in the back. 

"Oh fuck.." whispered Waverly as Nicole kissed her ear and bit it. 

Nicole pulled Waverley's t-shirt down to reveal her bra clad breasts. With a swift motion the bra was loose and Nicoles lips found their way to the hardened nipple. Waverly's head fell back as she pushed her chest closer to Nicole. A moan left her lips as Nicoles teeth nibbled on her nipple while her fingers rubbed the other. 

"Nic please remove the handcuffs, i want to feel you" 

"Not yet" replied Nicole as she started to unbutton Waverly's jeans. 

A louded moan left both Nicole and Waverlys' lips when Nicole slide her finger over Waverlys clit. The woman was hard and throbbing and extremely wet. 

"Nicole Haught if you dont free me right now I swear you will see the worst of the Earps" seeing Waverly so frustrated made Nicole laugh. As soon as her uncuffed her, Waverly's hand reached down to unbutton Nicoles shirt and suck at the officers now hard nipples. 

Nicole let her head fall backwards on the seat as she enjoyed the warmth of Waverly's lips on her nipple. 

"Nic?"

"Mhmm?"

"Fuck me"

Nicole's fingers found Waverly's clit faster than the words left Waverly's lips. As Nicole circled the hard clit and spread the wetness she gently slid two fingers inside Waverly. The younger Earp gasped at the connection and moved her hips forwards and backwards. 

"Ride me" whispered Nicole as she slid a third and a forth into the wet center. Waverly placed her hands on Nicole's shoulder and used her knees to move up and down on Nicole's fingers. While the fingers fucked Waverly, Nicole's thumb rubbed Waverly's clit. 

The windows of the cruiser were fogged up and the cruiser jerked with Waverly's speed. Moans got lounder as Nicole's lips sucked on her nipple and that was exactly what Waverly wanted as she came with a loud moan and dropped her head on Nicole's shoulder. 

"If this is what I get for an interrupted morning quickie then i am happy to have them every morning" whispered Waverly as she gathered her breath. 

"You are one sexy woman" Nicole spoke as she kissed the top of Waverly's head. 

A few minutes passed as the women gathered their breaths when, 

"What are your thoughts about a strap on?" Waverly head lifted faster than lighting as she looked at Nicole with raised eyebrows. 

Waverly bit the side of her lip and smiled, 

"Well.."

(To be continued)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like what you read? Want me to add or change something? Let me know! 
> 
> Your comments and kudos are welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like it? Should i continue writing some more WayHaught? 
> 
> Your Kudos and Comments mean a lot, I would love to know what you think about this so do share :)


End file.
